My Life Is A Mix CD
by BloodySk8t3r
Summary: Sora likes Roxas. Of course, Roxas is a famous surfboarder and so naturally he has a boyfriend. Can Sora worm his way into his heart? SoraxRoxas little bit of RoxasxRiku
1. Chapter 1

My Life's A Mix CD

Andy – God Bloody! Another one?

BS – Yes Andy, but her's something to make you happy, you're kind of my basis for Axel, and I'm he almighty pancake eating SORA!

Andy – where does it say Sora likes pancakes?

BS – NO WHERE! Muahahahahah!

Andy - slips on Axels outfit well I'm ready for a new role! Do I get a guy?

BS - giggles oh… I dunno. Maybe I'll put you with a girl!

Andy – NUUUUUUU! My rainbow streak will fade!

BS – Oh shush and eat a pancake!

Chapter 1 – Catch Your Wave

Surfing. It's his favorite sport. Which was exactly why I was out on the Destiny Islands Beach at 8 in the morning on a Saturday. I had my nose shoved in a book and my best friend sat beside me writing a new story. His name's Axel, and he's been my friend since he was 7. And I was 6. But the guy I'm here to talk about is Roxas. My brothers boyfriends brother. Isn't that confusing?

Axel wasn't my type, we'd figured that out years ago. But he was still a great friend, and had a way of getting me what I wanted. However, he always wanted payment, and that blew a hole in my wallet every time. "Hey Sora? What do you see in him? He's just a blond surfer. We have tons of them in Destiny Islands."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed his laptop, clicking the internet button and typed in Roxas Leonhart.

YOUNGEST WATER SPORTS ATHLETE TO WIN CHAMPIONSHIP

Roxas Leonhart, or as fans call him 'Roxy', is now the youngest Water Sports Champion. He beat his own best friend Demyx Cahill in the competition and is now vacationing in Destiny Islands, a tropical island a little East of Japan. He will be currently…

Sora stopped reading and smiled at Axel. "So you like him because he's popular and most likely rich? How do you even know he's gay?"

Sora grinned and turned the laptop to him. "One, I like him because he is _so_ hot and has the most wonderful accent. He's actually Eurasian." Sora said and grinned. "And two, look at his jacket in the picture, see the rainbow with the word Pride under it? I have the same jacket and they're only sold to the Spread-The-Pride national member society. They have a list of members, and he's number 117."

"That could mean he just supports being gay!" Sora sighed and took Axel by his chin and turned it towards the boy. He was climbing out of the water and went towards the Timber Shack, a juice spot on the beach. The blond kissed a guys cheek who sat on a towel and they exchanged words and laughed. "Okay. He's gay. But how do you know that guy isn't his boyfriend?"

"He's my brothers boyfriend, his name's Leon. Leon is Roxas' older brother. I've done my research, this should be easy. I just need you to give him a little push." Sora said with a small smirk on his face. "Please?"

Axel sighed and nodded. "You owe me new cargos!" he said and stood up, Sora continuing to smile.

"Thank you Axle!" Sora said and leaned back on his towel, eying the ocean and tried to look as good as possible. He picked up his book and started o read from the spot he left on. He stuck his headphones in his ears and clicked on Catch Your Wave, singing the words lightly to himself. About two minutes later Axel came back with a smile.

"He got his push. He said he'll have to ask his non-committed boyfriend if he can have a date with you. I gave him your number and he slipped it into his wallet AFTER putting into his phone."

"That means he HAS to call! He put it in his phone and then in his wallet? Wow, he must hate his boyfriend." Sora said and twisted a lock of his brown hair.

"Can we go now? I'm starving, and you're paying!"

"How rich do I look?" Sora asked as he grabbed the towel they had been laying on and his book and such.

"Very, with how good you look in those jeans." Axel said and Sora shoved them, both laughing. Sora peered over his shoulder to see Roxas talking to Leon, and the elder of the two saw Sora and grinned. He was in with the plan, he knew exactly who Soras crush was. He gave a small nod when Roxas looked away and Sora jumped in the air and Axel caught him.

"What, did Blondy wink at you?" Axel asked as he carried Sora to the car.

"No, I got the nod." He said, and it didn't matter WHO it came from. It still made him extremely confident.


	2. Chapter 2

My Life's A Mix CD

Andy – Hey, Bloody, where in the WORLD did you get the idea for this story? I mean, A mix CD?

BS – Actually, I was listening to Catch Your Wave, and thought hot surfer girl, but you know me. Had to make it a guy so… yeah. And then I started picking out a few random songs and I thought how I could make a story of it. And now you will all know what kind of music I listen to, because this is all on my Windows Media Player.

Andy – Alright, is my song in there?

B-S – Yes, it actually is!

Andy – YUSH!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 2 – One Jump Ahead

Sora didn't get the call before he went to bed that night. But he did at about 1 in the morning. He rolled over groggily and picked up the phone. He clicked talk and mumbled "Hello" Softly into the ear piece.

"Sora? This is Roxas, I'm not calling about the date, it's your brother. You need to get to the hospital now."

Sora jumped up and threw on pants. "I'll be right there." Sora said and hung up, slamming the door of his and Clouds apartment. If you could call it an apartment. It was one room IN an apartment, and they were still overpriced for it! He snuck through the rest of the apartment and ran out of the building, heading towards the hospital.

He ran into the lobby and he saw Leon, waiting impatiently by the elevators. "Sora! Finally, you're here! Come on!" He said and Sora ran over to him as he got the elevator to open. They entered and Leon looked terrified if you looked close enough. He usually had a straight face on, but it was something about the eyes that you could see worry in. And that didn't help Sora at all.

Leon lead him to a room and he saw Roxas inside, pacing. He walked in slowly and gasped. Cloud looked badly beaten and looked like a car ran over him. He had a cast on an arm and one on his leg. A neck brace was easily seen as well as all the cuts and bruises on him. Leon went to his side, and gently held his purple beaten hand. "What happened?" Sora asked, worried sick about his brother.

"He was walking home, and from there we don't know. But it definitely looks like he put up a fight." Leon said and Roxas bowed his head and then raised it, looking at Sora.

"I'm going to head home, I have no respective right to be here. I'm sorry about Cloud." Roxas said and patted Soras back and the brunette looked at the blond.

"Get a good sleep Roxas."

"You too, it's nice to meet you instead of your friend. I hope your brother gets well soon." Roxas said and left, leaving Sora to look at Cloud and cry. He wanted Clouds eyes to open and tell him he was going to be fine, he wanted reassurance.

Leon looked at Sora and nodded. "You can take the couch, I'll stay here."

Sora smiled and nodded, shutting the door and turning the light of, and curled up on the couch. Leon found some covers and covered Sora up. "He likes you too. But his boyfriend hates it."

"Riku can go fuck himself." Sora whispered and Leon laughed, touching his hair.

"Roxy will love that attitude, and Sora, Cloud will be better soon. Don't ever doubt your brother." He whispered and Sora smiled, falling asleep.

"I hope." Leon whispered and took his position back by Clouds side.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Accidentally In Love

Sora woke up to Cloud coughing. He heard Leon soothing him and he cuddled up under his covers and tried to fall back asleep. If there wasn't a body by his feet, playing with the covers in boredom. He looked up and saw Roxas, and Roxas noticed the sudden movement and let go of the covers. "Sorry!" He said and Sora shrugged.

"How's he doing?" Sora whispered as Leon was whispering soothing words into Clouds ear.

"He's better, at least he's awake. They want him to rest. A lot." Roxas said and smiled. Sora sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm starving." The brunette said and Roxas pulled out his wallet.

"You want to grab breakfast from the cafeteria, we can bring the others up something too."

Sora nodded and Cloud looked over at Sora and smiled. "Thanks…" He whispered and Leon grinned. Roxas and Sora smiled and both kissed Clouds cheek and left the room.

"So, do you make all of your friends ask out boys for you?"

"I only have that one friend…" Sora said and grinned. "And usually, yes, he does give all the guys I like a little push. He's more charming then me." The brunette said and Roxas laughed.

"Honestly, he's a little intimidating. I think I would have preferred you asking. So how did you know I was gay?"

"Well, before your brother told me, I saw your jacket in this picture online. I have the jacket too. And plus, you dress way too nicely to be straight." He said and Roxas grinned.

"I would love to go on a date with you. But you have to do this little thing for me. My boyfriend likes to meet everyone I go on a date with. If he thinks I won't leave him for you, he'll say okay. He plans on me just fucking them and coming right back to him. Little does he know I don't fuck on the first date." He said and grinned.

"I can do that. I really wish you would leave him for me though." Sora said and Roxas gave a small smile.

"Most men do. But play your cards right, don't interfere with me buying you shit. Eat what you want to eat, not a damn salad. And when we go to clothing stores let me dress you up. But don't be a pushover."

"I like playing dress up and I think salad is rabbit food. I'd rather have something with a little meat on it." Sora blushed and then looked away. "You know what I mean…" He said and Roxas grinned, wrapping his arm around Soras shoulders.

"Yeah, I get it." He said and kissed his cheek.

"Roxas, how many people have told you they loved you, minus crowd cheering fans?" 

"Sora… I've been told that on every date, I've ever been on."

Sora nodded and smiled. "Alright, thank you." Now I know why he never sticks with them.

"Why, Sora? That's a rather odd question to ask…"

"So I know what not to say, honestly."

"If it's the truth say it, but… I've only ever fallen in love once. And that was before we could even date. He died, as soon as I admitted it to him." He said and raised an eyebrow. They entered the cafeteria and started loading plates with food. Roxas paid and they walked out.

"Please, if you know what's good for you, don't fall in love with me. It leads to accidents."

Sora nodded and continued walking. **Accidentally in love… **Sora thought as they entered the room.

.o.0.o.

A week later Sora had the interview with the devil. He walked up to the huge house and knocked on the door. It opened and Soras eyes met with Roxas's. "Hi Sora, how's Cloud doing?"

"Better, but of course Leons on the war path on the guys who beat the shi-" Roxas abruptly covered his mouth.

"Act like an angel, I don't like angels, I like bad boys. So be an angel in front of Riku, if you even want a **chance** to date me." Sora nodded and Roxas uncovered his mouth.

"So come on in, meet my boyfriend." Roxas said, kind of loud. Sora figured it was a signal he was telling Riku, his boyfriend they were coming in.

Sora smiled and walked behind Roxas, and as they entered what seemed to be a library Sora met Riku for the first time. Roxas went to the side of his boyfriend and leaned down. "Riku, this is Sora, a new guy who would like to take me out."

Riku 'hmphed' and looked at Roxas. He put his hands on the wheels of his wheelchair. He rolled forward and Roxas put his hands in a prayer sign. **Be an angel**. Both boys thought. Roxas really did want to take Sora out, he'd had an eye on the boy for awhile now.

"Hi Riku."

"Are you intimidated by me, or do you think you could beat the shit out of me?"

"I prefer not to fight, make love not war."

"You're so… eww." He said and spun his chair around and looked at Roxas. "Why do you want to go out with him?"

"He has money, why else? Like I'd go out with him for his looks!" Roxas said with a cocky laugh. Riku must have motioned for Roxas to come to him, but Sora didn't see it.

Roxas got near Rikus face and Riku brought him in for a kiss. Sora kept a straight face and Roxas never pulled away. He was shoved away by Riku and looked saddened. "Fine, one date. But I don't want to taste him on your body at all! Get out of my sight!" Roxas nodded and Sora grinned.

"Thank you, Riku."

"Get out of my face! You're no challenge for me!" Sora nodded and Roxas grabbed his tie and pulled him out of the room. Once they made it out of the house Roxas let go and let himself into Axels jeep.

"Go. Now." Sora said and Axel drove off, his own date in the passenger seat of the jeep. Sora and Roxas sat in the back and Sora looked petrified. "You're boyfriend scares me more than the Godfather!"

"He has that tendency… He's not even really in a wheelchair. He just likes to ask that question!" Roxas said and leaned against the seat, a small smile on his face. Axel looked back in the mirror at Sora and rose his eyebrow.

"So, how'd it go?"

"Well, I got permission apparently." Sora said and Roxas smiled over at him and kissed his cheek.

"And now he's mine for today!" Roxas said and Sora grinned, letting himself be pulled into a hug.

"Only for a day?" Axels date, Saix said.

"Yeah, he has to have sex with Riku for a second date."

"WHAT?" Sora asked and Roxas laughed.

"I'm kidding! God, get a sense of humor. You only have to strip!"

"Roxas!"

"Hey, you have yet to pass the first date! Don't get your hopes up that I'd even ask for a second date!"

"Yeah, considering you only want me for my money!"

Axel snorted and laughed. "Sora? Money? You must be insane! Sora lives in a bedroom, in an apartment! His house is a 10 by 10 room!"

"I needed something to say!"

Sora laughed and Roxas grinned. "I like your hair today, by the way." Sora had gotten his hair to be semi-flattened.

"Thank you." Sora said and Saix turned in his seat.

"Hi, I'm Saix."

"Roxas, nice to meet you."

"So, how did you get mixed up with these two?"

"Short story, my brother is dating Soras brother. Sora has this huge crush on me. Axel asked me out for him. And then now we're going out on a date."

"We're here you two, go have fun. We'll pick you up after the movie and go out to eat." Axel said. Sora and Roxas smiled.

"Thank you, so much you two!" Sora said after Roxas got out.

"Go make out and we'll see you later!" Axel said and Sora climbed out also. Roxas held out his hand and Sora took it. There was one great thing about the movies, no one really paid attention to you in the theatre, unless you're right in front of them and can't shut up. So being gay and going to the movies works out really well.

Roxas paid for the tickets and picked out the seats after they got popcorn, candy, and a drink. Sora blushed when Roxas took his hand. Halfway through the movie Roxas hissed the back of the brunettes hand. "Thanks for being an angel, it was a great act."

"It wasn't an act. I'll do anything for you."

"Even get kicked out of a movie theatre for me?"

"Why? What do you have up your sleeve?" Sora whispered and Roxas grinned. "Roxas?"

"Nothing… Enjoy the movie." Sora looked at him awkwardly and then shrugged it off and cuddled against Roxas. Roxas put his arm over his shoulders and kissed the top of his head.

Sora wanted to do nothing more than tell him he loved him. He didn't mean to fall for him, but he was perfect in every way. He kept his mouth shut and snuggled into him.

"Sora… I really like you." Roxas whispered and Soras eyes widened and he looked up quickly and kissed him.

"Thank you…" Roxas whispered.

"What?"

"Thank you for not saying you love me. I can see it in your eyes, and you want to say it but you're scared scaring me away. That's sweet. You get your second date."

Sora blushed and nuzzled Roxas's neck and Roxas grinned. "I'm sorry I do…"

"Don't be sorry. Not yet." Roxas whispered and the movie ended. When the hell did it even start? Roxas grinned at Soras confused stare and handed him the rest of the raisinettes and took the drink and gummy worms for himself. "Come on, Sora."

Sora rose and followed Roxas, glad he didn't have to say anything at all.


	4. Chapter 4

My Life Is A Mix CD

Chapter 4 – Kelsey

Sora led Roxas to his and his brothers room. Roxas looked around and smiled. "There's no beds…" He muttered and Sora held up a finger.

"Hold on surfer boy." He said and pulled on a cloth handle, pulling one of the beds down from the wall. He sat on it and looked up at Roxas with a smirk. "This is my bed. Clouds is on that wall. Our bathroom is through that door, we share it with the people who own this apartment. The kitchen for us is in that cart." He said, pointing to a cart which held a microwave and a mini fridge.

"Our laundry room is the Laundromat around the block, and our living room is the two beanbag chairs." He finished and laid back on his bed. Roxas looked at the ceiling, which was unsurprisingly leaky. You could see wet stains on the ceiling.

"Oh, we're right under the upstairs bathroom. That's why the family was renting out this room. Me and Cloud lucked into it, two beds and all. It was made as a kids room, you could tell before we painted it. It had pink and blue stripes with little ducks. Cloud said they were chickens. I'm sure they were ducks." Roxas grinned and sat beside Sora.

"So you seriously live like this?"

"Like what?"

"…poor-ish." He muttered and Sora turned to look up at him. "It's not an insult. I'm just surprised. You and Cloud look like you could live in any environment and fit in and be able to make it."

Sora looked away and sighed. "My parents died when I was 6. And our uncle watched us until Cloud was 18, which was… 4 years ago. Yeah, I was 12…" He said and Roxas turned Sora to where he was laying on his stomache.

"Keep talking." Roxas said softly as he lifted off Soras shirt and reached into his messenger bag for lotion. He put some on his hands and began massaging Soras back, rubbing it gently.

"Me and Cloud we… oh my god that feels so good! Well, we moved in here, and since I couldn't get a job this was the only place we could afford. I work at Subway, and he works at Leelas Graphics, where he met Leon. Ever since I met Leon and got see a picture of you, I've fallen, so for 2 or so years I've been waiting for you to realize I was alive."

"I realized awhile ago. You have to make a move for me to chase you." Roxas said and grinned. He felt Soras muscles relax and he pulled away.

Sora sat up, putting his shirt back on. "And are you chasing me?"

"I don't know. Are you going to run, or are you going to let me catch you?" Roxas asked, Sora sitting a little closer.

"What would you prefer?" Sora whispered, reaching to touch Roxas's cheek.

"I think my legs are tired from running, I just wanna have you." Roxas whispered and his heart beat sped up as he kissed the younger male. Sora closed his eyes and moved into the soft kiss. Roxas pulled away, running his thumb over Soras lips.

"That was… sweet."

Sora flushed and looked down. "You have the… softest lips in the world." He muttered and kissed him chastely on the lips again.

"I think I should get home. And you need to get back to your brother."

"He's getting out today, he'd spending all his time with your brother right now."

"I'm trying to make sure I don't jump you Sora, it was just me making a classy exit."

"Classy? You have to know how to move your ass to be classy."

Roxas gasped, his hand immediately covering his lips. "You don't think I know how to move my ass?"

"Nope."

"I'll prove it to you!" Roxas said and grabbed his messenger bag, kissing him once more. Roxas winked and shook his ass beautifully all the way to the door. "Now THAT'S what you call classy." He said and shut the door, leaving Sora happy.

TWO WEEKS LATER

"Sora!! Someone's at the door for you!"

"Thanks Hayner!" Sora said, Axel walking through the door.

"You. Me. Latte's!" He said and Sora laughed.

"Alright, goofball." He made his way to his closet, hopping into some skinnies and he grabbed his Metro Station zip up hoodie and he pulled on a We The Kings tee.

"Eyeliner?" Axel asked, noting Soras undone face.

"I think I'm going to slowly… move away from crossdressing to that point. I'll keep my skinnies, hoodies, and tees, but no more make-up."

"Why no- Ohhh… Roxy gotcha wrapped around his finger?"

"No. I haven't even seen him since last Thursday."

"Second date?"

"Third!"

"And no sex yet?"

"No… We keep stopping just before… I mean just when you get happy and ready, he seems to just pull away suddenly. Then he leaves, just like that."

"Well it's not because he's a virgin, that's for sure."

"Yeah… I just wonder why he keeps stopping."

"You don't think he's another Seipher… do you?"

"…He couldn't be, could he?"

"You never know, SorSor…." Sora looked down and then back up again slowly.

No, you never did know until you see the little positive sign on the paper saying you had some sort of virus or disease.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Coming Home

Chapter 5 – Coming Home

Sora sighed, sitting on a towel. The sun glared down at him as he took off his shirt. He flipped onto his stomach and reached into his messenger bag for his book. It had been two weeks since he had even seen Roxas, and everytime he called his cell, it immediately went to voicemail. Everytime he asked Leon where he was, the older male shrugged and went back to whatever he was doing.

Sora stuck in his headphones and pressed play on his 30 dollar mp3 player, his eyes scanning the page. He felt fingers run down his back and he closed his eyes. He turned, slightly opening the eyes to see the flash of blond hair and he grinned. "Wow, you're alive."

Roxas tilted his head and sat beside Sora as he pressed pause on the music player. He read the screen and rose an eyebrow. "Alex Band?"

"Hottest male on the planet, believe me. And not only that, his voice is like sex on a beach."

"And you know what that feels like?"

"No… I suppose not. Never had it on a beach. At that, I've only ever had sex once." He said and looked at the smirking blond male. "Where have you been Roxas?" He asked, sitting up completely.

The blond sighed and ran a hand through the spiky blond hair. It looked so soft… "I've been… away. I'm sorry I never called you back but I had to get some things checked, and it's just been a long few weeks."

"God Roxas, could you have warned me?"

"It was an immediate change in my plans Sora, I had no time. Leon only knew what state I was in, he had no idea how to reach me either."

"Riku?"

"Sora… Don't."

"Riku knew, he was with you wasn't he?"

"Sora—"

"I don't want to hear it anymore Roxas, I want to be with you and everytime we get even close to the next step you freak, back down and leave."

"I have a boyfriend, Sora."

"Yeah, one who is apparently so unattached to you he let's you date other people."

"You know what?! He only knows we went on that ONE date, I have been risking my ass to be with you! If he even had the suspicion I was with you, you. Would. Be. DEAD." Roxas said, moving to stand.

Sora rolled his eyes and stood up also. "Roxas, what did you leave me for?"

"I… Sora, I can't-"

"Do you have an STD?" The words spilled from Soras lips unexpectedly. He flushed horribly and just sat back down. He felt like a fool. Roxas looked like he had been slapped and he kneeled in front of Sora.

"Do you think that's what this is about?" He asked and then reached into his back pocket and pulled out a paper. He handed it to Sora and the brunette took it slowly, unfolding it and reading it.

STD: - (negative)

He then read the top of the paper. "This is…"

"A birth record." He whispered. Roxas sighed and took the paper back, his hand moving to Soras chin, drawing it up. "I was gone for two weeks, because my child was born."

"Your… child?"

"Yes, my child. Drunk one night, made some big mistakes, and now I have a child, that the mother wants me to have no part of. And I have to fight. I came back to ask you if you would be… if you would be my partner, my.. lover."

Sora looked at him as if he'd lost his marbles. "Roxas? What do you mean? What about Riku?"

"That's the other thing. Riku's out of the picture?"

"No more Riku?"

"No more Riku." Roxas whispered and his hand drifted to cup the boys face and moved in to kiss him.

"Wait." Sora whispered. "Before I kiss you, promise you won't ever leave me like that again."

"I promise. I love you Sora Strife. I love you, I will always love you, and never ever will I leave you."

"I love you too, Roxas." Sora whispered, pressing both mens lips together, glad some things were finally resolved.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 – Coming Home

Chapter 6 – The Great Escape

Sora rested on his bed, staring at the ceiling. "Favorite… Smell?" Sora asked, his hand slowly running down Roxas's arm.

"Strawberries." The blond said s he thought about the next question. "Favorite song?"

"The Great Escape…"

"By Boys Like Girls or the jazz one?"

"I prefer to avoid jazz…" Sora whispered back. Cloud grunted in his sleep across the room, turning in his bed. Leon rustled beside him and Sora turned to stare at Roxas. "This isn't working." He whispered and Roxas nodded. "I can't share this room with our brothers and try to be intimate at the same time."

"Come with me to Washington this weekend!" Roxas said, trying yet again to get Sora away from the apartment.

"I have to be with Cloud, you know that, Rox!"

"I think Leon can handle it. They ARE big boys Sora! And plus, we've been dying to get that little extra alone time!" Roxas's hand slowly trailed down Soras chest and the brunette turned to look at his boyfriend.

"I don't know…"

"Come on Sor!" Roxas whispered, moving so his lips were pressed against Soras ear. "Pretty please?" He whispered and he could feel the shivers that went down the boys back.

"You promise a little alone time?"

"Three nights in a hotel room enough for you?" Roxas asked and Sora smiled.

"I suppose so." He whispered and moved so their lips connected, Rikus hand moving to cup Soras small face as they kissed…

That Friday Roxas loaded up the car for a three-day trip. Sora smiled as he hopped into the car and waved to Cloud, who watched them from the window, waving with his good arm. He still couldn't walk. "Our great escape is just beginning, right?" Roxas said as he started the car.

"Rox? When is your birthday?"

"In three months. Buy me something and you will die."

"I don't have that kind of money to waste." Sora whispered and grinned as Roxas's hand came to rest on his upper thigh. No, they hadn't had sex and it wasn't because they hadn't wanted to, but they hadn't exactly found the perfect… time.

No, and with Soras' luck, they probably wouldn't either.

Roxas grinned and nodded to Leon as they started off, pulling onto the highway and speeding up to 70 MPH. This was going to be a great trip!

(Sorry short, but it will get better!)


End file.
